AmArGoS rEcUeRdOs
by reynatamer002
Summary: bellota ya no se encuentra con las personas a las que quiere devido a su tragico destino...kien se iva a imajinar que moriria a manos de el hombre al que amaba.....mi primer fic espero q les guste


_hola hola :D este es se puede desir q mi primer fic espero q les guste plis dejen reviews y criticas constructivas plis sin mas los dejo con mi fic_

_AMARGOS RECUERDOS_

_Saven……nunca e podido soportar ver a mis hermanas llorar……… y el dia d hoy no es la esepcion……. a pesar d q Yo ya no me encuentro con ellas puedo sentir su inmenso dolor…….me siento peor que nunca._

_Lo que me importa ahora es q mis hijos estaran bien con mis hermanas._

_Apenas hace dos dias la mayor hikari cumplio 15 años curiosamente la edad que yo tenia cuando descubri que estava perdidamente enamorada de su padre, la semana pasada la de enmedio estrella cumplio 10 años y hace 2 semanas el menor kouji cumplio 5 años………que felices nos veiamos todos…………pero esa felicidad no iva a durar por mucho tiempo._

_Se supone que justamente mañana cumpliria 7 años de matrimonio con el que hasta hace unos años fuera de nuestros peores enemigos…………butch him……si, justamente el, aquel q deteste con todas mis fuerzas se habia convertido en el amor de mi vida, en el padre de mis hijos, en el complemento de mi alma._

_Vien disen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso…….aun q yo jamas crei dar ese paso………..pero termine sediendo a las garras de amor……………ese………ese fue el peor herror de toda mi vida._

_FLASH BAK_

_-amor que bueno que ya llegaste como te fue- no me respondia, paresia que estuviera poseido o algo paresido………hasta que note algo muy raro……..era ……el aura negra que anunciava que algo andava mal con mi esposo_

_sin pensarlo dos veces arremetio contra mi, no me dio tiempo siquiera de defenderme._

_Apenas me recupere de aquel golpe mis hijos corrieron hacia mi con cara de preocupación, no podian creer lo que su padre me havia hecho._

_-por que le has hecho eso papa- preguntava hikari desconcertada pero el no le respondia_

_Quiso arremeter contra ella pero yo me interpuse y recibi el golpe de lleno._

_Yo lo unico que queria era proteger a mis hijos……….ya que aunque ellos tienen super poderes igual que nosotros………….aun no los saven controlar del todo bien…….o mejor dicho no los saven controlar_

_Comenzamos una pelea como cuando eramos niños ……………solo que esta vez todo era totalmente distinto ya que el tenia algo muy raro ………..-que demonios te pasa estupido estas loco- pero el………..no me respondia ……….mis hijos aterrados por tanta conmoción salion a ver que sucedia……..el trato de atacarlos pero me interpuse y recibi el golpe gusto cuando me iva a bolver a atacar llegaron mis hermanas con boomer y brink……..sus esposos………ellas al ver lo que ocurria trataron de proteger a mis hijos tal como yo lo uviera hecho yo……….._

_Boomer y brink trataron de calmar a su hermano……….pero no lo lograron……es mas…….los muy idiotas hicieron q se enfureciera aun mas……………..junto una gran esfera de energía y la dirijio a sus hermanos…..no podia creer lo q estava viendo………jamas crei q butch atacara a sus propios hermanos………..lo crei casi imposible………..pero me equiboke………el ataque los dejo inconscientes desangrandose tirados en el asfalto._

_Todo era desgarrador………cualquiera que nos viese pensaria que nos odiamos con toda el alma………me boltee para ver a mis hijos………ahí estavan…..sus caritas reflejavan el terror que sentian…………me volví a jirar para ver a mi esposo cuando escuche un grito desgarrador y lleno de terror proveniente de la garganta de mi pequeño kouji……….volvi a avoltear y ahí estava el…….……-como es posible si hace un segundo estava justo enfrente d mi-…burbuja me hiso una señal de que en efecto estava justo atrás de mi………entre el y "su clon" prepararon una gran cantidad de energía y la lanzaron en direccion a mis hermanas y mis hijos…………lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue detener el ataque pero como……..como demonios lo hiva a detener……….lo mejor que pude hacer fue volar lo mas rapido que pude hacia ellos……….y recibir el poderoso ataque………y asi fue………senti un inmenso dolor en mi espalda y cai de rodillas al suelo…….solo escuchava a mis hijos llorar y gritar –mama no porfabor no mueras- y –papa eres un asesino acabas de matar a mama te odio-………..mis hermanas no estavan mejor……….estavan mas devastadas que nunca………ya no me quedavan fuerzas para seguir peleando……….-bombon burbuja…..quiero….quiero pedirles un grandisimo fabor-pude decir con mucho esfuero y dolor mis hermanas asintieron con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos –cuiden a mis hijos por fabor…….quiero que les den todo el amor que yo jamas les di……..quiero que los protejan tanto como yo lo ubiera hecho ok- mis hermanas asintieron y quebraron en llanto……-hikari, estrella, kouji los amo y quiero que sepan que siempre estare con ustedes……aun cuando no me puedan ver …cuando mas me necesiten ahí estare……nunca van a estar solos ok- dicho esto les di un beso………me abrazaron……di un gran suspiro y todo se bolvio obscuro…….no recuerdo nada mas_

_FIN DEL FLASH BAK_

_(suspiro de resignacion) y ahora eme aquí en otro lugar…lejos de las personas a las que amo………a butch…..ja….ese pobre imbesil disen que se suisudo poco después que recobro el conocimiento……..no podia soportar el hecho que havia lastimado tanto a sus hermanos, traumatizado a sus hijos y asesinado a la mujer que amaba……..es un cobarde………boomer y brink ya se encuentran mejor……..mis hijos siguen devastados………pero les da consuelo las ultimas palabras que les dije_

_Las gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer sin previo aviso confundiendose con las lagrimas de dolor y tristeza de mi familia………no aseptan el hecho de que haya muerto y q ya no estoy mas con ellos…….pero ellos no saven que me encuentro en un lugar mejor………para de llover………..y una suave y fresca brisa sopla……..esa brisa es un te amo para aquellos que estan en mi ultimo adios………los amo y siempre los recordare._

_Y aun q ya no me puedan ver yo seguire con ustedes_


End file.
